1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifting jacks and more particularly pertains to a vehicle mounted hydraulic jack system attachable to a vehicle which may be utilized for lifting the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lifting jacks is known in the prior art. More specifically, lifting jacks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of raising a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example a built in power jack is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,688 which may be easily attached to all currently manufactured automobiles chassis and frames. The apparatus includes a front suspension pneumatic jack that is mounted centrally to the front suspension of an automobile between its front wheels, and a rear suspension pneumatic jack that is mounted centrally to the rear suspension of the automobile between its rear wheels. The system operates from a compressed air reservoir tank that has connections for the front and the rear car Jack outlets, and addition outlets can be added to the compressed air reservoir tank for connecting a pneumatic lug wrench or tire inflating hose.
An electrically operated retractable jack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,543 which is particularly suited for leveling a vehicle such as a recreational vehicle. The jack is automatically retractable from a vertical position into a horizontal storage position under the vehicle. The jack may be operated individually or a plurality of jacks may used in leveling the corners of the vehicle. The jacks may be raised and lowered by control switches mounted inside the vehicle without the need of the operator getting outside the vehicle.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,082 which discloses a self-stowing jack in which a pair of elongated axially telescoping members are arranged to be driven lengthwise relative to each other to lift the associated vehicle to which they are attached, and when retracted, to move into a self-stowing position. The telescoping members are pivoted at one end to the vehicle to be lifted or leveled, and automatic latches are arranged for latching the telescoping jack members in both the stowed and lifting positions.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a vehicle jack system attachable to a vehicle for lifting the vehicle which includes at least one hydraulically operated jack and a hydraulic positioning assembly that extends between the jack the vehicle to effect a pivoting of the jack into either a horizontal position for storage, or a vertical position for operation thereof. Furthermore, none of the known prior art lifting jacks teach or suggest a vehicle mounted hydraulic jack system which includes the aforementioned structure and which further includes both a ground engaging ski for permitting the translation of the vehicle over icy surface, and a locking assembly for securing both a longitudinal and angular position of each jack.
In these respects, the vehicle mounted hydraulic jack system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively lifting corners of an associated vehicle.